Lucy O'Donnell
Name: Lucy O’Donnell Gender: Female Age: 16(skipped a grade) Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Inventions, Computer programming, Web design, Science Club, Mathleets Appearance: Lucy is a rather plain looking girl, wearing the bare minimum make-up, and keeping her platinum blonde hair cropped short, almost boyishly. She isn’t much to look at, considering her small frame of 5’5, 120 lbs., but all she needs is her brain to get her by. Her eyes are a deep shade of brown, contrasting completely with her almost-white hair. Her nose is small and piggish, and her lips thin and unimpressive. She wears the minimal jewelry, usually only two studs and her mother’s locket. Her nails are painted a dull blue, and kept short. On the trip, she wears a short navy skirt, a baby-blue tee, and dark blue flats. Biography: Lucy was born to Henry Jacobs and Mellissa Jacobs. She was born and raised in northern California, growing up in a small, suburban area until she was six. Those were some of the happiest years of her life. However, when she was six years old, her parents were in a major auto collision while she was in school. Neither survived the ordeal. Lucy’s only remembrance of them is the picture of the three of them in her mother’s locket. After the funeral, Lucy was put into an orphanage, which she stayed at until she was ten years old. No immediate family was ever found, and eventually, she was adopted by William O’Donnell and Jessica O’Donnell, and moved to Highland Beach with them. Since her parent’s deaths, she had engrossed herself in studies. It was the crutch she leant on to keep from breaking down completely. Even in her new home in Highland Beach, Lucy still continued to study furtively. Lucy grew up lonely. She was afraid to make friends, and people tended to stay away from the pale girl. She kept to her inventions, causing a ditch in her parents’ pockets, and many winning awards in science fairs. The girl became known in local papers as a scientific protégé, creating working appliances out of junkyard rubbish. Her true shining skill however was in the computer abilities. By the age of 14, she was able to use a computer like a third arm. She became a hacking and internet wiz, studying books and searching the web until she could do it in her sleep. Lucy became well known in her school as “the wiz kid”, and rightfully so. Top marks in math and science classes dotted her report cards, and led her to become in the top five percentile of her graduating class. Lucy was a shining star… but that star was soon to fade away… Advantages: Lucy is very smart, and she can think her way out of just about any situation. She’s very good at making something useful out of complete junk, which could come in handy during her stay on the island. Disadvantages: She’s not very strong, or fast. Her lack of physical prowess could prove to be fatal in this game. Designated Number: Female Student no. 64 The above biography is as written by Mitsuko2. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Xylophone Stick x2 Conclusion: The smart ones never seem to do all that well...maybe it's because they don't have any social skills to go along with all of those book smarts. If G64 had drawn a computer, MAYBE I'd think about being worried, but we didn't even give this one a xylophone to play around with. A waste of a brain, really. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Unidentified member of Squad 1 Collected Weapons: Xylophone Stick x2 (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lucy, in chronological order. Past Memories: *The Bonfire Pre-Game: V3: *#6: Freedom or Bust Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lucy O'Donnell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students